


Is it Possible to Like Someone Too Much?

by Memesol322



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Kinda?, M/M, Maybe angst, Okay so maybe I lied, Technically?, Xiumin and kai are in here for like two seconds, another highschool!au i guess because im not original, hunhan if you squint, yeet, you can see the HunHan without squinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesol322/pseuds/Memesol322
Summary: Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol are best friends. they've been that way since the third grade. However, Baehyun isn't so sure about that anymore.





	1. chanyeol asks too many questions

**Author's Note:**

> so fun fact: i originally planned to write this as a jihan fic, but i decided on chanbaek instead since i've already written jihan. There's also some hunhan in here if you can find it.

' Where is that damn giant?' These were the thoughts of Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol's much shorter best friend. Baekhyun was currently searching for said giant so he could let the boy know that he would be going to the library to finish up an assignment, instead of eating lunch with him. He'd already looked for him by his locker, and he wasn't in the halls because Baekhyun surely would have seen him, so he figured that Chanyeol was already in the cafeteria.

Once Baekhyun reached the cafeteria, he saw Chanyeol already laughing and eating with some of their friends. Not that he'll ever admit it, but Baekhyun was a little hurt that Chanyeol didn't seem to wonder where he was. Deciding that Chanyeol wasn't going to miss him, Baekhyun headed down to the library.

\--------

The library was relatively empty, except for the regulars like Baekhyun that normally come in. He walked straight to the back of the room to find a book he needed for his assignment. It was the same as usual, some bookshelves, a poster on the wall here and there, and the same beige couch in the corner. What was not the same, however, was the person sitting in it. Upon noticing the boy, Baekhyun decided to hide behind one of the bookshelves. 

After getting a better look at the boy, he noticed that it was another Junior named Oh Sehun. Baekhyun knows this because they share a couple classes with each other, but they've never actually had a real conversation.

"Baekhyun, why are you hiding?" 

Baekhyun could've sworn he jumped three feet off the ground. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Sehun leave his seat and come stand behind him.

" I-I wasn't hiding. i was just-" he holds up his book " looking for this book for science."

"Ah I see," Sehun replies," but where's your really tall friend?" he asks.

"Oh, Chanyeol? He's in the cafeteria. Last time I brought him in here he almost died of boredom so.."

Sehun hums and nods in agreement. "I know what you mean. Some people just don't appreciate reading." 

And thus, a friendship was born.

\-------

As Chanyeol was walking over to Baekhyun's locker so they could go home together, he noticed that Baekhyun was already talking to someone.

" So we'll meet up tomorrow after school?" the guy asked.

" Yeah, I'll text you later," Baekhyun said.

"Okay, cool," the guy says as he walks away.

"Who was that, Baek?"

Baekhyun turns around to face Chanyeol. " Oh! Hey, Chan. That was Sehun. He's in my math and science classes. We were just talking about when we should meet for a project we're doing in science.

"Oh... How come you never told me about him before?"

"I literally just had my first conversation with him today, in the library," Baekhyun replied.

"Oh... Wait! So is that where you were today at lunch? Why didn't you tell me?"

‘Geez,' Baekhyun thought. "Why are you asking so many questions, Chan? Let's just go already."

And with that, Baekhyun turned to leave the school, knowing Chanyeol would be following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol gets jealous cause why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt know what to call the chapter so it’s just chapter 2

It was about four days after Chanyeol saw Baekhyun with _that guy_. Ever since that day, Baekhyun had been spending more time with Sehun, and it made Chanyeol’s gut twist whenever his name was mentioned. He didn’t really know why, but he didn’t like Sehun.

Chanyeol was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone say “Hey, Chan,” and he looked down to see that it was none other than his best friend.

“Hey, Baek. Are you gonna be at lunch today?”

“Actually I was just about to let you know that I’m not gonna be at lunch. I’m gonna be in the library with Sehun again,” Baekhyun replied.

 _Sehun. Of course_.

When Chanyeol didn’t say anything for a few seconds, Baekhyun began to get a bit worried.

“Are you okay, man? You’ve been weird lately,” he said.

“Yeah, fine.”

The look on Baekhyun’s face told that he didn’t buy it, but he decided not to push any further.

“Okay, so… I’ll see you after school, then?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m just a little t-tired I guess.” he stuttered. ‘God damnit Chanyeol’ he thought, ‘What the hell was that for?’

Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice, though, as he just smiled and turned to get to his next class.

“What the hell is wrong with me,” Chanyeol muttered to himself before also making his way to his next period.  
—————-

Baekhyun thought it was pretty safe to say that he and Sehun were friends. They’ve been hanging out a lot in the library over the past few days, and he thought Sehun was a pretty cool guy. But as he thought of how much closer he’s gotten to Sehun, his mind wandered to Chanyeol, who seemed to be kinda distant lately.

‘What is up with Chanyeol?’ Baekhyun wondered to himself. He’s been a lot quieter lately. Whenever Baekhyun tried to ask him questions to start a conversation, Chanyeol would only give short yes or no answers. Baekhyun just had no idea why.

Suddenly, Baekhyun felt a tap on his shoulder from his new friend.

“You okay man?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah, sorry, just a little spaced out. What were you saying?”

Sehun hesitates a bit, but then he spoke, quietly, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear.

“So you know Lu Han? The guy in our science class?”

“Yeah..? What about him?”

“Well um… I may have a little crush on him” he whispered.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at that. If Sehun hadn’t said anything, Baekhyun never would’ve guessed that he was gay. He just seemed so...heterosexual.

Baekhyun figured he should probably say something before Sehun takes his silence the wrong way.

“Well that’s good for you, Sehun. Can I ask what you like about him?”

Sehun scratched the back of his head at the question. “Well… um obviously I think he’s cute. Um… he’s really nice and funny… and.. I think his smile is just adorable,” he answers quietly.

Baekhyun smiles at how fondly Sehun talks about his crush. He thinks it’s cute how Sehun blushes when he talks about him.

“So what are you gonna do about it?”

Sehun gives a confused look.  
“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean what do I mean? Ask him out!”

“I can’t do that! What if he says no?”

“Then he says no,” Baekhyun states plainly.

“WELL YEAH NO SHIT BAEKHYUN” Sehun quickly hushes himself. They _are_ in a library, after all. “I mean… I don’t want that to happen.”

Baekhyun chuckles.

“Look, man. If he says no, then he isn’t for you. You just gotta go for it, ya know? And I mean, I see the way he blushes when you talk to him. I think you should try it dude. I’m 99.99% sure he’ll say yes.”

Sehun looked at him for a bit, then sighed.

“Okay. I’ll give it a shot. When should I ask him though?”

“Um. Today? Just ask him if you get a chance in science. And if you don’t, do it after class. Either way, the sooner the better.”

“...okay. Thanks for the advice man,” Sehun finally says.

“No problem.”  
—————-

When Chanyeol sat down at he and his friends’ usual table at lunch, he was asked where Baekhyun was, to which he replied that Baekhyun was at the library.

“Again?” One of his friends, Jongin, asked. “Dude that’s like, the third time this week, right?”

Chanyeol just shrugged his–very broad–shoulders.

“Well seems to me like he sure likes his new friend, huh. You better watch out Chanyeol,” another one of his friends, Minseok, teased.

Chanyeol just gave a nervous chuckle as the others all laughed. He couldn’t help but think to himself that maybe Minseok was right. Was he being replaced? Just then, Chanyeol had realized why he got that feeling in his gut whenever Baekhyun talked about Sehun. He was jealous.  
—————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooooo you made it through another chapter congratulations 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> I don’t know what else to say so yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is oblivious as shit cause yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you’ve made it this far.  
> Thanks for reading my shitty fic this far bby  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter I didn’t have the creativity to come up with a name for.

It was 7:15 a.m. and Chanyeol was just about to leave for school when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out as he walked out the door and found that it was a text from Baekhyun. 

Bacon: Hey Chan! Do u wanna go see a movie after school? (7:16 a.m.)

Literally a Giant: Hey! (7:17 a.m.)  
Literally a Giant: Sure Baek. Any movie u wanna see? (A/N: is this how people text?) (7:17 a.m.)

Bacon: Nothing in particular but I figured we could decide when we get there (7:18 a.m.)

Literally a Giant: ok see u at school (7:19 a.m.)

Bacon: see u (7:19 a.m.)

———————

“BAEKHYUN BAEKHYUN BAEKHYUN BAEK–“

Baekhyun turned to see a very energetic Oh Sehun coming towards him at a very fast pace. He had to push the boy’s shoulders just so that he wouldn’t run into Baekhyun.

“WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?”

Sehun was now jumping up and down, and Baekhyun started to think the boy might’ve had too much coffee this morning. He must’ve had a lot of it if it lasted him till the end of the school day.

“ BAEKHYUN I DID IT” Sehun said, not giving Baekhyun any help in figuring out why his friend was so excited.

“WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO? I NEED INFORMATION BOI”

“I ASKED HIM OUT BAEKHYUN! I ASKED LUHAN OUT WHEN YOU TOLD ME TO IN SCIENCE A FEW DAYS AGO”

“YOU DID–then why are you just telling me this now?”

“BECAUSE HE SAID HE WANTED TO THINK ABOUT IT AND HE JUST SAID YES TODAY” Sehun said, still jumping up and down.

“HE DID?! WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GOING OUT?!” Baekhyun was now also jumping up and down.

“Okay all of this jumping is exhausting.” 

The two finally stopped jumping like teenage girls and calmed down enough to continue their conversation.

“Okay so we’re going out on Tuesday. I told him I’d take him to dinner so I was thinking that nice place down the street?”

“Yeah that’s a good place I think. Are you nervous?”

“Well of course I am Baek, but I’m so excited, too,” a wide grin spread across Sehun’s cheeks, and Baekhyun let out a small chuckle.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me,” Sehun said.

“I’m not laughing at you! I just think it’s cute how you’re so in love.”

Sehun playfully hit Baekhyun on the shoulder but he just chuckled again. “Shut up. I’m gonna get going, do you need a ride?”

“Nah, I’m just gonna wait here for Chanyeol. We decided to go see a movie today.”

After one last hug as a goodbye, Sehun turned and made his way to his car while Baekhyun stayed at his locker.

He waited for half an hour.

Chanyeol never came.  
——————

Chanyeol was on his way to meet Baekhyun at his locker when he heard Baekhyun’s laugh. God, he loved that laugh. It always amazed him how such a loud chuckle could come from someone so small. Not to mention that the laugh itself was adorable—wait what. ‘Why am I thinking about it so much?’ He thought to himself. ‘Baekhyun and I are friends. Yeah. Friends. Friends can think about how pretty their other friend’s laugh is right? Yeah. Baekhyun is my friend.’

Another chuckle from Baekhyun resonated through the hallway. Chanyeol smiled and shook his head at the boy. But his heart suddenly dropped when he remembered something. Baekhyun was laughing with someone else. It wasn’t Chanyeol making Baekhyun laugh.

When he turned the corner, he saw Baekhyun’s back turned to him, as Sehun was facing Chanyeol’s direction instead. It was then that the feeling came back. The feeling Chanyeol got whenever Baekhyun mentioned Sehun. The feeling he got when he saw them together. And if Chanyeol didn’t already feel shitty enough at this point, he certainly felt his throat constrict as Baekhyun decided to hug Sehun.

Chanyeol didn’t know why he felt so bad about it. He should be happy about Baekhyun making new friends, right? Right?

But after witnessing that hug, Chanyeol just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He’d figure out something to tell Baekhyun later, but for now, he just needed to focus on getting out of there.  
——————  
After getting home, Baekhyun sent yet another text to Chanyeol asking where he was.

Bacon: Hey (3:15 p.m.)  
Bacon: I thought we were supposed to meet up so we could go to the movies ??? (3:16 p.m.)  
Bacon: Chanyeol? (3:19 p.m.)

He didn’t get a reply until a few minutes later.

Literally a Giant: Hey Baek! I’m sorry, my phone was dead. (3:24 p.m.)  
Literally a Giant: I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t feeling well near the end of the school day and I forgot to let you know that I wouldn’t be able to go today. (3:25p.m.)

Dammit. Now Baekhyun feels like shit for getting pissed at Chanyeol for not showing up.

Bacon: No I’m sorry for spamming u while u were sick Chan(3:27 p.m.)

Literally a Giant: no don’t worry about it man  
(3:28 p.m.)

Bacon: Oh! Do u want me to come over? I can get ur favorite soup from the place down the street? (3:29 p.m.)

Literally a Giant: No, but thanks Baek. I think I’m just gonna take a nap ( 3:30 p.m.)

Bacon: oh ok. Hope u get better soon! (3:31 p.m.)

Literally a Giant: hehe thanks Baek (3:32 p.m.)  
—————-  
Yes, Chanyeol feels bad for lying to Baekhyun. But what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to tell Baekhyun that the real reason he left was because he was too emotionally unstable to see a movie with him?

And what’s worse is how nice Baekhyun is being about the whole thing. Even offering to check up on Chanyeol and bring him soup. What did he do to deserve such a friend?

Friend

Something about that word made Chanyeol’s chest tighten. But...why?

‘Oh! Here’s an idea’ Chanyeol’s subconscious told him, ‘Maybe it’s cause you want to be more than friends.’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what up!  
> I’m horrible at notes but I keep doing them anyway for some reason


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Baekie just needs love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! So thank you guys for all the kudos and lovely comments (you know who you are) and thank you all for reading my second fic. Yes, I’m sorry tha chapters are so short but I hope you like them anyway. This fic is probably coming to an end soon, and I have no idea when my next one will be :/

It’s been three days. Three. Fucking. Days. And Chanyeol still can’t get over that damn hug. He couldn’t get over how _he_ wanted to be the one hugging Baekhyun. He couldn’t get over how he wanted Baekhyun to be _his_.

**_He wanted Baekhyun to be his._ **

Shit.

————

Baekhyun was a little worried.

Okay maybe a lot worried.

Since the day Chanyeol got sick before they had a chance to go to the movies, he’s been blowing him off a lot. Now, Baekhyun wasn’t so sure if he was actually “sick”.

Every time Baekhyun asked Chanyeol if he wanted to hang out, Chanyeol always had an excuse. They still walked home together, but Chanyeol seemed really distant, as though he weren’t actually there.

He tried asking Chanyeol if something was wrong, but Chanyeol always said he was fine. But Baekhyun was okay with that. Maybe Chanyeol _was_ fine. Maybe _Baekhyun_ was the problem.

Since Baekhyun was spending time with Sehun–and recently, Sehun’s _new boyfriend_ – Chanyeol has gotten to spend a lot more of his time with his own friends. Maybe Chanyeol realized that he doesn’t need Baekhyun anymore. Maybe he got bored of him.

The thought made tears well up in his eyes. He shook his head, as if he could shake his feelings out of him. ‘No,’ he thought, ‘don’t be a crybaby. It’s only the middle of the day. You’ve still got a while until you get home, then you can wimp out all you want.’

‘No,’ his mind contradicted. ‘That’s probably the exact reason why he got sick of you. He got sick of you always depending on him. He got sick of constantly wiping your tears. Who can blame him.’

Then, Baekhyun did the exact opposite of what his mind had just told him.

He ran to the bathroom  
And cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading bois. BAEKIE JUST NEEDS LOVE. 
> 
> Until next time, which’ll probably be in like a few minutes cause that’s just how sad I am bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know anymore I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet so,,,,
> 
> I know it sucks
> 
>  
> 
> But oh well
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun

Chanyeol rushed to Baekhyun’s locker at the end of the day. Something was wrong. Baekhyun wasn’t at lunch today, so he figured he just went to the library again, but when he passed the library on the way to get something from his locker, Baekhyun wasn’t there.

It killed Chanyeol as he had to wait the rest of the day to talk to Baekhyun. He couldn’t find him anywhere at lunch, and he wasn’t in his last classes, so he had to fucking wait.

Finally, after what felt like three years of anticipation, the school day finally ended. Chanyeol didn’t want to waste any time, so he just threw his things into his locker as fast as he could and almost sprinted to Baekhyun’s locker.

When he was almost there, he noticed something. Was Baekhyun _crying_?

 _ **Oh no**_.

Something bad happened. Something really bad happened.

 ***A LITTLE NOTE ABOUT BYUN BAEKHYUN*  
** By: Park Chanyeol. He is the most amazing person alive.  
Although he thinks he does it often, Baekhyun does not cry about just anything.  
He is always optimistic.  
He is always loud.  
And it’s adorable.  
When Baekhyun cries, he apologizes.  
**_A lot_**.  
Even though he has nothing to be sorry for.  
He thinks he’s wasting Chanyeol’s time, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind.

****

He doesn’t mind it one bit.  
* ** _END NOTE_** *

Sometimes Chanyeol wishes that Baekhyun wouldn’t be so selfless.  
He wishes Baekhyun would care more about himself.

So you can imagine the heartbreak Chanyeol felt when Baekhyun asked him this:

“Do you not like me anymore?”

 ** _Fuck_**.

Chanyeol felt his heart stop.

 _He_ was the reason Baekhyun was crying.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, stunned.

Baekhyun blinked. Trying to keep himself from tearing up even more. He took a deep breath.

“Because if you do, please just tell me.” He felt his voice get heavier as he said it.

“ i-I...I don’t want you to have to make up l-lame excuses all the time j-just to a-avoid me.”

“Baekhyun–“

“-And I’m sorry, f-for… for making you f-feel like you have to sta-y friends with me -“

“ _Baekhyun_ ”

“-out of pity. I’m sorry for that. I’m just gonna g-go-“

“ _ **BAEKHYUN**_!”

Baekhyun looked up at the boy, shocked at his outburst.

Chanyeol grabbed the shorter’s shoulders, almost as if to keep him from running away.

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” he said, quieter now, “I’m sorry for avoiding you, okay? But… look it’s not because I don’t like you. I could never not like you, okay?”

Baekhyun stood there, confused now.  
“Then… w-why have you been avoiding me. If it’s not because you don’t like me then why?”

Chanyeol lost all his resolve then. He couldn’t take it anymore,

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU _TOO_ MUCH, BAEK!”  
Chanyeol chuckled after he said it, but not because anything was funny. He just felt like laughing at this whole situation.

“Baekhyun I...I like you too much. And I was scared… of… my feelings and… what you would think of me.

“And Baek I just got so _jealous_. I got so jealous because you were spending more time with that Sehun guy than me… and that scared me… I didn’t know why I was jealous of something little like that.

“But then… I realized after a while that it was because I like you. But it was a different kind of ‘like’. It just gave me a different feeling.

“But can you really blame me? I mean… you… are an **_amazing_** person, Baek. So, yeah, I’m sorry for being the way I was to you… but, I just felt like… if I was around you, I would only fall deeper into these new feelings. Which, I guess didn’t really work, because I just ended up thinking more about you...And do you wanna know what I found?”

Baekhyun was just starting up at him now. Wordlessly, he gave a slow nod.

“ _I’m in love with you, Baek_ ,” he breathed.

Needless to say, Baekhyun was surprised at the confession. However, you could say he didn’t really mind it. Because in a matter of moments, Chanyeol felt a soft pair of lips on his.

He knew Baekhyun was standing on his tippy-toes for this, which made him smile into the kiss a bit. ‘Cute’ he thought.

After Chanyeol fully relaxed into the kiss, Baekhyun put his arms around the taller’s neck, as Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s hips.

Their lips were moving faster now, as the kiss deepened. When they pulled away for breath, Baekhyun whispered what was now pretty obvious, if his previous actions were anything to judge by.

“I love you too, Chanyeol,” he said, his eyes watering just a bit.

Chanyeol has now made him cry twice in one day. But it was alright, because this time it was from happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooo  
> It’s done
> 
> I’m sorry  
> I’m horrible at endings  
> And beginnings  
> And everything in between.  
> But,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
> I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it so :)
> 
> Thanks again :) ~Manar (muh-nahr)

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it?  
> did you hate it?  
> well good for you!  
> fun fact #2: Im writing this while having the most painful migraine i've ever gotten @hikkhia for giving me your disease
> 
> ok imma leave now im sorry for this


End file.
